Daddy
by Such Curiosity
Summary: A few years after "out of the box" What if Kate really didn't die, he found her somewhere after they arrested Fowler. Kate and Neal married and had a daughter named Ally. What happens when the 4 year old is taken from them one day? better than it sounds!
1. A con artist's excitement for the FBI

**Hey guys! Kristen here! This story takes place errrmmm about 5 years after that plane crash. All will be explained below so don't be to confuzzled by it! 3  
**DISCLAIMER: I do not own ANY of the white collar awesomeness, but how freakin amazing would it be if i did?! O.O  
Hey, a girl can dream, can't she?  
ENJOY!! =D**

* * *

"Daddy, Daddy!" I heard a high pitched squeal coming from down the hall, followed by quick pacing footsteps that bounced lightly against the hard wood floor. Glancing up from the sink where I was pouring some water into a glass I looked the way to where a little girl with silky brown curls and big, dark blue eyes that glistened with spirit, was coming at me with my fedora hat perched on her head. Laughing, I kneeled down to the ground and caught her in my arms. Her smile was wide as she held the hat on her head to keep it from falling in front of her eyes.

"Well well, isn't it the little miss mini me?" I asked slightly amused with her enthusiasm and balanced her on my knee. She giggled up at me and reached up with my hat in her tiny hands and tried to place it on my head, missing both times. She scrunched her face up and I leaned my head down to her to reach. She then placed it on my head and taped it slightly. I lifted my head back up and smiled to her, kissing her on the cheek. Her laughter radiated in a happy and carefree echo before she stood up, her height barely even as tall as my height kneeling down.

"Daddy, why are you so tall? Will I ever be that tall?" She asked just as Kate entered the room. I glanced toward her for a minute and went to answer her before I was interrupted by my love's voice.

"Ally, daddy really isn't that tall. He just wants people to think he is. He wears mommy shoes, the really high ones." Kate said quietly, leaning into Ally's ear for her to hear. Ally started laughing and Kate gave me a triumphant glare with a smirk before turning toward the sink. I just shook my head and stood up, walking toward Kate.

"They are not mommy shoes, they are Italian leather dress shoes." I corrected, glancing toward Kate. I went over to her and kissed her cheek. "Good morning to you to." I took the glass from the kitchen counter and took a sip, watching Ally from a distance. How much of us she really was, she had my blue eyes but just a twinge darker and a mixture of Kate's and mine hair. Her rosy pink cheekbones highlighted her face like a bright sunset.

"Daddy, when are we gonna gooooo?" She wined, giving me wide puppy eyes as she bounced up and down. I put my glass down and took a few steps forward myself, bending over.

"As soon as my daughtttterrrr gets her shoes onnnn." I wined back, bouncing in place like she did. Ally's eyes brightened as she turned and started running out of the kitchen down the hall, calling out a hopeful 'ok' behind her shoulder. I straightened out and smiled as Kate was watching me by the counter, leaning casually on it. Her eyebrows were raised.

"I've never seen a daughter of a con artist get so excited over going to the FBI agency." Kate said sarcastically. I walked to her and placed my hands over her small forearms and rubbed them lightly.

"What can I say? Shes like me, loves the rush of adrenaline when causing trouble with the feds." I repeated back to her with a form of my own sarcasm. "We Caffreys just thirst for trouble." I narrowed my eyes toward Kate and leaned in to kiss just below her cheek.

"Except when theres guns involved." She said gently, her beautiful smile still there.

"Except when theres guns involved." I echoed back to her. Just then I heard Ally enter the room as Kate pulled me to one side of her. She held her arms up with an ecstatic gleam in her eyes. I looked to Kate and she chuckled, motioning toward Ally's shoes. One was black and one was white. Ally was only 4, she really didn't have that 'everything has to match' opinion yet. I laughed along as Kate went over to Ally and picked her up, exiting the room with the child in her arms. My smile stayed as I turned and looked out the window over the sink. Today was Ally's first day coming to work with me. She had never been there before, and for some reason she was happy to go.

She had been bugging me with 'can I go daddy please?' ever since she could speak. How much she reminds me of Kate. I remember when I almost lost Kate for good, turns out it was a trap. The plane blowing up was real, but "Kate" wasn't really Kate. After Fowler was under arrest, police found Kate hidden away in his basement in a cage like cell. It was completely horrible. I was just happy she wasn't dead. The moments in which I thought she was gone were the worst in my life, there was no hope, no light at the end of the tunnel. Everything was just black. Not even Peter could get through to me, I just sat there. Kate and I married each other a few months later, then came Ally. Elizabeth and Peter had a child also, though he is older than Ally by two years. Turns out El was pregnant before the plane crashed. They named him after Elizabeth's father, Michael James. Although I managed to escape the FBI's grasp and anklet I still managed to keep my job there. They needed me after all. I turned when I heard the sound of footsteps coming into the kitchen, Kate had placed Ally in the correct shoes. I went over to Ally and smiled.

"You ready now there mix and match?" I asked, dumping the water from the glass as I placed it in the sink. She nodded with a little 'uh huh'. I walked over to the dining room table where my jacket was and slipped my arms into the sleeves, looking down to Ally as I ruffed her hair up. Ally smiled softly.

"Daddy, why do you always wear that jacket when you leave? And the hat." She asked me, pointing at me.

"So daddy can impress his little work friends." I answered and pulled her jacket from the back of a chair, holding it in back of her as she pushed her arms in the child sized grayish pink wool pea coat. I kneeled down to Ally's level and started buttoning it for her. He noticed Ally's small head of curls tilt to the size.

"How can I impress them?" She asked. I chuckled and shook my head, how much she was like him in many ways. I looked up and spotted Kate leaning against the wall, looking quite diverted from where she was calmly standing. I looked back to Ally, pulling off one of my 'famous Caffrey' smirks and angled my head.

"You don't need to worry about it, they'll be impressed with you either way." I said with happiness, poking her button nose with my long finger. "Lets go." I got up and took my daughter's warm, small hand in mine. Kate came over and kissed us both as we started down the hall. It was a slow week anyway, nothing was going on in the white collar unit but those stupid mortgage fraud cases and we got tons of them every day it seemed. It would be a pretty boring day. I looked down at Ally, who was bouncing with excitement as she walked.

"How well can you play detective?" I smirked as we made our way to the office down the street.

* * *

**Hey guys! Thanks BUNCHES for reading!!!!! =D Chapter 2 will be up sometime this week, maybe even tonight or tomorrow, we'll see! Next chapter might include zee capture....:D*DUN DUN DUUHHHH!!!!!!!!!!* if it doesn't then def chapter 3, promise! Review/Favorite, Alert! bye bye for now!!!!  
~Kristen =3**


	2. Little miss popular

**Hey guys!! Sorry for the delay, our power went off after this HUGE storm and stuff so...It took some time to get it up =)**

**Thanks for the reviews! 3 them :) The next chapter might take a little longer to complete, counting for school and everything but I'll try to get it up as fast as I can. **

**ENJOY THE CHAPTER OR ELSE I WILL SEND FOWLER TO YOUR HOUSE TO EAT CHUR DOGGIII!!**

**OH leave your name in the reviews if you want to be in the story somewhere and i might just use it...:]  
**

* * *

We arrived in no time at the office. I walked in with Ally following me by my side as I greeted people that passed by. Ally seemed more than happy to be there. And see everything I lead her to my office first to drop off something as we placed our coats and my hat on the rack by the door. Ally wandered around the small space, observing much of it with wide eyes. Of course now I was agent Caffrey, something that Hughes cringed at when he heard someone say it, which still made me laugh but I was still working with Peter, he requested it which surprised me even more. "So what do you think kiddo?" I asked as she was fiddling with things on my desk. She glanced toward me, her serene smile crossing her face. I motioned toward the door. "Common, wanna go bother uncle Pete?" I asked.

"Yeah!" She said excitingly back, hopping down from my leather chair as she started running out of the office. I quickly crossed the space and helped her open the door, only to watch her shoot out of the door like a greyhound in a race.

"Ally! Come back here!" I called for her. She didn't stop, keeping her steady rabbit pace. "Ally you don't know where uncle Pete is!" I said again, shaking my head.

"Not so good with babysitting are you Caffrey?" Said a familiar voice behind me. I kept my eyes on Ally as she slowed down with a huff and looked back at me through the people crossing the paths. I lifted my hand to my face and inched my finger toward it, which symbolized 'get your little butt over here'. Her head slumped back as she started for me again. "She's adorable, who's kid?"

"Mine. This is Ally." I said, turning slightly to face nevertheless, Hughes staring back at me when Ally got to my side. I placed a hand on her head for a moment and Ally looked up to me and Hughes with a questioned expression. Hughes leaned down and held out his hand for her to take.

"So this is the famous Ally Caffrey, eh?" He asked as Ally took his hand and they shook them. Ally gave him a warm smile and a quick nod of her head. "Well all your daddy talks about is how charming you really are."

"Hey, what can I say? She's my daughter, the charm is just naturally in her blood." I said proudly. Hughes stood up straight and shook his head at me with a half smile.

"I swear Caffrey." He said again as he looked down to Ally. I just shrugged. Then there was the sound of a man's voice calling for Hughes down the hall and Hughes looked down at Ally and smiled. "It was nice meeting you, but I have to go now. Bye bye." He said, turning to go follow the voice.

"Don't run off, people like that guy can sneak up behind you and….TAKE YOU!." I started off with a whisper that ended with a loud voice and a 'monster' pose. Ally giggled. "Common, Uncle Pete's office is down this way." She smiled a childish smile and answered 'ok' as I started for his office. Wouldn't he be surprised? As we approached the door I peered inside to see Peter drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. I looked down to Ally and flashed her a smirk. "Ok stand right here…" I said, positioning her in front of the door. "and when I open the door run in as fast as you can and scream boo." I said quietly to her. She grinned at me and nodded.

These were always the most peaceful times for Peter, in the morning while he was still slightly tired and relaxed. She would do him well of waking him up, almost as I have done in the past. Sometimes I would just walk in and start singing, or sometimes I would walk in really softly and then slam the door, it was all in good fun. Ally gave me an impatient glare as I paused to think with my hand on the silver handle. Giving into her, I pulled down on the handle quickly as she ran in and did exactly what I suggested. Hey, bothering Peter was just another one of my activities and I haven't done it in a while.

"Boo!" She yelled, making Peter flinch and spill coffee on his shirt and face. I followed inside with my hands casually hanging from my pants pocket with a smug smirk, trying not to crack up laughing. His face was twisted in some sort of tight expression when he looked at me but softened when he looked over to Ally.

"You are truly very scary, Allilion." He said with a smile, taking a napkin from in front of him as he blotched his face and tried getting the stain from his shirt before it set. "What are you doing here munchkin? Your father finally gave in, huh?" He asked. Ally nodded.

"Yeah, he did! And guess what Uncle Pete, he let me come with him! Hes the best daddy in the world." She said with pure confidence. I smiled at that statement, walking in a little more. Peter kept a smile and stopped blotching his shirt with the napkin.

"Now that we've destroyed yet another article of clothing thanks to your father, come here Allilion!" Peter said playfully as Ally ran toward him and he picked her up, suspending her in the air for a moment before bringing her close to him again. Allilion was a nickname for Ally since she had such a great amount of confidence and stability she was the leader and lions were good leaders. Peter and Ally were talking when I noticed a yellow file on Peter's desk. Probably another case. I picked it up and opened it, exposing a few pieces of paper inside. Taking one out I glanced at it suspiciously, the picture was all so familiar. The face still burned in my memory like an unforgiving disk. There was another one also, the one I regretted looking at. I felt my face morph into a blank expression, why was this here. I looked up and turned it for Peter to see.

"Whats this? Why do you have this? Peter." I asked concerned. Peter went over to the printer and grabbed some paper and a few markers from the cup n his desk and handed them to Ally.

"Here Ally, color a bit while your father and I talk." He said quietly to her. "Draw your mommy and daddy something nice." He said, leaving her at his desk as he crossed the room in a few steps and came up in front of me, placing one of his hands on his torso and one on the folder. "Neal, Fowler escaped last night from high security jail." He told me in a low voice. I scrunched my eyebrows together and looked at him in alert.

"How did he-…..but Peter that's impossible…He couldn't have, that's the hardest thing to do and Fowler has no idea how to do it." I said to him. Peter shook his head 'no' and looked at me.

"Its not impossible, you did it. I don't think he did it on his own either. Fowler knows a lot of people." Peter suggested. I nodded and looked back to the folder, shifting through the papers with a few moves of my finger. There were security pictures and lists alike. It was weird to see him again, after all I hadn't expected to even mention his name ever again rather than to be tracking him. I pulled out a piece of paper that stated the places he went before we jailed him.

"Hes not going to go back to any of these places. You and I both know that." I said to him. Peter nodded an 'I know' movement and shrugged. I glanced a look toward Ally, I didn't want her involved in this. I didn't want Fowler to know my daughter and I didn't want my daughter knowing him. I watched her for a moment and turned my head back to Peter. "I'd better take Ally home. It's too dangerous for her to be tagging along today." Peter nodded and took the folder from my hands. We had to go after him now, go interview the warden and guards. Run the security tapes over, the usual only this time it was Fowler. I didn't want him around my family. A sense of protectiveness washed over me at an unexplainable volume. I walked over to Peter's desk and leaned down, putting a hand on Ally's back as I looked over her shoulder to see the drawing. Ally looked up to me and smiled.

"Isn't it pretty daddy? Its for you." She said, picking up the picture and handing it to me. I studied It a bit. It was a colored path with something gold at the end of one of the paths. There was one main and then the rest were branching off of it in all different directions. I nodded to her and smiled.

"Thank you baby, its beautiful. I'll hang it in my office. Where are these paths leading to?"

"The gold, see?" She asked, pointing to the little blob of gold at the end. I gave her an 'oooohhhh' and nodded. This wasn't surprising to me in any way. Sometimes she liked to follow the ones she drew and find out where they went to. It was probably from one of her television shows, they did that type of stuff. I took the paper and straightened.

"Ally I'm sorry but I have to take you back home. A bad man is out and I have to go catch him. Common." I pulled out the chair and helped her down. Her face was frowning. I kneeled in front of her and picked her chin up with my hand and aimed it to my eyes. "No sad faces, ok? You can come another day, a better day. When I get home later on we'll go get ice cream, ok?" I asked. Ally nodded and gave me a forced half smile. I felt bad, I really did. She was so excited and now she was here and she had to go home. I know I wouldn't have liked it. We exited Peter's office and went into mine where I hung up Ally's picture by my desk and helped her get her jacket on again. She was surely not happy about this one bit. I promised her we would go out again and she would come with me again but I knew her disappointment. Peter entered the room and looked at me.

"I'll come to, the sooner we can get this done the better. We'll get going right after we drop her off." He said so only I could hear. I nodded and picked up Ally before we started for the streets. Clouds were forming and I placed Ally down to walk on her own. On the way I stopped and we got her some candy, which made her perk up a little bit but not by that much. Most of the walk was pretty quiet, other than answering some of my daughter's questions. We turned down one of the shortcuts, an alleyway down the middle of the city, but there was something odd about it. I looked at Peter who glanced at me quickly. I heard a sound and stopped everyone, putting my arms in front of Peter and Ally.

"Wait. Hear that?" I asked, quietly scrolling the place with my eyes. Peter did the same and Ally just looked up at us and around the alley walls with curiosity and concern. Before I knew it two men jumped in from of us with guns, pointing them at us. My eyes got wide and so did Ally's as she crouched behind me and hid by my leg. Peter and I held our arms up and froze, they did not give peter enough time to get out his gun. All I wanted to do was to take Ally home, she shouldn't be here! This should not happen with her behind me! "Common fellas, drop the guns." I said to them. They didn't do anything, they didn't move one bit. Peter looked at me and then back to the gunmen. I looked down to Ally, who was still clutching my pants leg. I saw their eyes also flutter to her. "You touch her you die." I threatened them, a wave of anger rising within me.

"Neal, shut up." Peter said to me. "This is not the time to be threatening two guys with guns." He said.

"Your friend is right Caffrey, you shouldn't be threatening people with guns." Came a voice behind me. It was unfamiliar and cold, but I couldn't move to look. I didn't want my daughter to watch her father be shot. I felt her clutch onto my leg tighter as the man came closer. I kept my gaze toward Peter, who was giving me warning glances. I could feel Ally's trembling body against my leg. Why did she have to be there? Why couldn't they just come when I was alone. If they didn't have guns aiming at me I would have punched and kicked and killed them. My daughter should not be here. The man behind us came closer, his footsteps approaching us until they were right behind me. I turned my head to look at the man. I could see his face, his aged face over the years. It wasn't Fowler, but someone else. I saw him lean down and pry my daughter from my leg.

"NO!" I screamed, forgetting about the guns as I launched myself toward him. People showed from the entrance of the alleyway with more guns and I was caught by my arms and pulled on away from the man. Ally's wrenched face was crying harder now as she was pulled away by the man.

"Daddy! Daddy no! Daddy I don't want to go! No! NO!" She yelled, scrambling against his cold grasp. The man pulled her up into his arms and she kept struggling, as did I. Peter was by my side, also being held back by men. He was saying something but I couldn't figure out what, everything was clouded by pure black anger that pulsed through my veins.

"You son of a bitch! Don't hurt her!" I yelled again as I pulled and pulled. The man descended down the alleyway with my daughter fighting in his arms. How much I wanted to just kill him. Kill and burn him to ashes. There was a few mumbles before I felt someone punch my stomach and chest while another man hit me over the head with something. Everything fell to a cloudy grayish red before the red deepened and turned to black. The last thing I remember was the cold ground that rushed up to meet my body.

* * *

**WHAT?!?! NEAL NOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! damn old guy....stealin kids and all that....**

**i think hes a pedo....OMG HES PEDO BEAR!!!!! :O**

**Read/Review/Favorite/Alert por favor!!!!!!!  
**


	3. Puzzles and Tunnels

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews...keep em coming! **

**...I don't want to keep admitting it but....I do not own ANY aspect of White Collar...Just an obsessed fan here...-sob- don't rub it in  
**

* * *

There was shaking, and lots of it. There was air, there was flat surfaces that supported me. Everything was around but I couldn't move. I was dazed, everything around me like a bleak canvas waiting to be painted upon, oh how many of those feelings I had fixed. I wasn't sure why I couldn't move or open my eyes for that matter, I wanted to. The blackness kept fading over me and lightening again like a common wave. Who was that man? Why did he take Ally away from me, from us?

She had nothing to do with this, whatever it was. If anyone should have been taken away it should have been me. There was one final miscommunication before everything leaned slightly lighter off my chest and head, leaving only a heartbeat in my aching head and a pain in my side. There were murmurs everywhere, dancing toward me in a sweet melody that scampered gently over me in a floating, soothing motion. Only a few bits I was able to pick out.

"…the doctor said he would be…"  
"When is he going to wake?"  
"…clues on Ally…"  
"…man in a black…guns…going to get…punched…"

I finally got my eyelids to slip open as I gazed around the room in confusion, where was I now? As my blurred vision adjusted to the light everything became much more familiar. I was in my room at June's older home, which was now mine, yes we still stayed there. June now lived in a smaller home only a few streets away. We still got to see her and her granddaughter, who had grown a lot in the past 5 years. No one was in the room but the door was open and there was much noise coming from the kitchen. I had to find out what happened to my daughter. I had to.

Pushing myself off the bed frayed pain strands in my side, but what did that matter? When I stood up my head overfilled with dizziness until I got control of myself after taking a breath and pushing myself off the dresser I was leaning on and I began to walk. I was in the same clothing as before, just without the tie and some of the buttons were undone. I buttoned some of them and stammered down the hall at a slower rate than usual toward the kitchen where everyone was sitting around the table. I stopped as I reached the entrance and found all eyes on me, glancing up and down in a concerned way.

"Neal." A few people said. I really couldn't fully differentiate the tones. "Neal you should lie down." I knew that one, it was Kate as she stood and went to my side and attempted to take me back to the room. I resisted greatly and pushed toward the table where Peter, Elizabeth, Mozzie, June, Hughes, and some other guys that were enrolled in the FBI service somehow. I remember being knocked out from those men who took Ally, but nothing after that. They most likely got someone to just check me out instead of putting me into a hospital, knowing I wouldn't stay.

"Where is she?" I asked in a hoarse voice and cleared my voice. Peter stood up, there was a black and blue mark on his forehead toward the hairline. He shook his head slowly, giving me the 'I don't know' look. Kate then picked up the clue I didn't want to lie down and brought me to the table where I sat down, gazing at everyone. "Clues people, we need clues. Where is she? Peter, you were there, who took her? You saw them, who were they?" I asked, becoming angrier with each passing second.

"I don't know, Neal." He said with an apologetic gaze.

"What, you didn't think of following them?! This is Ally we're talking about! Shes only 4, there's a countless number of things they could be doing to her at this very moment!" I found myself shouting over the crowd, hearing a small and sharp intake of air by Kate, who was standing behind me, trying and hoping to calm me.

"No I was knocked out to." He said to me with a slightly guilted expression. I looked up to his forehead that was lined with a dark blue bruise. I felt sorry that I took my own anger out upon him but sorry wasn't going to place my little girl back into my arms. I looked back to Kate and asked her to bring me some type of pain medication, to ease everyone's mind about what I was doing. She nodded and quickly turned to walk down the hallway to the bathroom would be.

"There are no leads, no evidence, nothing?"

"Nothing." Peter confirmed.

"Then we've better get started."

"Neal I don't know if your in the right state to be-"

"I'll be fine Peter, I have to find her." I interrupted, begging for him to just let it go. "I'm alright, really." I reassured him, getting up from my seat, ignoring the head rush that was the product of getting up to quickly as I stepped away from the table and started for the bathroom down the hall. I was very surprised at the image that stared back at me. Never in my whole life, even as being a con, have I allowed myself to look like this. Then again I _was _passed out for about 4 hours after…which actually could explain a lot. My little girl needed me, she was out there without anyone she knew. Why did they have to take her? What was the point?! After I fixed up my hair, clothing, and freshened up a bit I headed back out to the dining room that was still taking among themselves, Hughes and the others were gone. Only June, Elizabeth, Mozzie, and Kate stayed. I turned to the closet and started for the first suit jacket I saw and looked toward Peter.

"Lets go." I said as I pulled my hat from the rack by the door. Kate came over to me with hopeful thoughts and kissed me a goodbye before Peter and I headed outside.

"Where do you think we should search first?" Peter asked me.

"Surveillance cameras. We start with them first, that'll give us at least a direction of where we'll be going." I responded. Peter nodded as we headed toward the office, throwing out ideas left and right that really didn't make sense but may help us come up with new ideas that did make sense.

**------------*a few minutes later*------------**

Everything was pretty crazy back at the office. I started for my office as Peter left for his, he would meet me here after he took care of a few things that needed to be taken care of. The office I had now was warm, it was wide open and spacious with walls of windows that faced outside. It was modern, my type of atmosphere. I didn't like to be trapped like a dog, it felt to much like a prison cell to me. I hung up my jacket and hat and started to pace the floor, pacing helped with ideas. Without a doubt whoever took Alley must have wanted me, or get back at me for whatever I did to them.

Then again there was a lot of people I did things to. Fowler escaped prison, so it must be him. It has to be, no one would take that sitting down. Especially not someone like Fowler who happens to know many, many people. Criminals and FBI agents alike know more people that the average person, we are like a chain, forever linked together and ready to help one another…for a price. God knows I've done a few things in my time, nothing like capturing a man's daughter or killing anyone, nothing like that, but I have done things.

This was a puzzle, and this one you couldn't just get tired of and leave it alone for a year if you wanted your prize back alive. I sat down at my desk and put my head in my hands, just staying there in silence with my thoughts when I lifted my head to see a little girl standing at my desk with a little blood trickling down the side of my head. My head tilted as I recognized her, taking in a quick gasp.

"Ally!" I stood up quickly, rushing to her side.

"_Daddy." She said back in a slightly distanced voice._

"Ally, are you ok?" I kneeled down and tried to pull her into a hug. My arms went right through her. "Ally?...oh god no…" I whispered. This type of stuff only happened in the movies….right?

* * *

**!!!!!!!!!!  
**

**You just got CLIFFED **

**WHAT NOW!?! (lmfao I'm so mean XD)**

**Sorry for the shortness...I would have made it longer but I figured that was a good place to stop, this is just done to keep you guys reading...Thats why we do it! =D**

**Read/Review/Favorite/Recommend!!!!! =D  
**


	4. Paybacks a bitch

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been posting. Busy with school like majorly...also working on a series of one shots for one's soul on White Collar...There will be a plethora (oooh look at me expanding mah vocab!! =D) Example: There will be one for people who like comedy, drama, maybe even horror...not sure yet. Those stories will all be one shots (i'm hoping not to make them too short, gonna push for 1,000 words each one shot but you know sometimes thats hard...especially with a one shot so. ENJOY THE CHAPTER!!! =D**

* * *

I could hardly breathe, but I had to, she was there in front of my eyes. I had to keep going. Her bright blue eyes inherited from me looked around the room in slight interest.

"_The map, get the map I made for you." _She commanded to me. I still didn't move. "_Quick, quick! I don't have much time!" _She cried again. I finally got my limbs t move with me and was over to my desk, plucking the paper from my desk and bringing it back toward her. Ally looked down at it and moved a flap away from the paper itself and glanced at it. I looked at it to, but in a completely stunned aurora. It wasn't the same paper that she had drawn earlier this morning. It was more complex, yet it almost _looked _like a little girl had drawn it. The lines weren't straight. She pointed to the map and looked at me with a pleading and alarmed expression.

"_Think of our trip together last year, just you and me in the spring. Uncle Peter came to, with Michael. Please daddy, hurry!" _Her voice was fading with each passing moment, and to my surprise so was she. I reached for her drastically with both my arms outstretched.

"No! Ally, no!" I said, leaning all my weight as my arms met her, but she was gone. Now there was just an empty space where she stood moments ago. I fell the little bit of space between where I was and the floor, mentally smacking myself for letting her go. Then there was a deep chuckle coming from above me. In the blackness a familiar face appeared above me, Fowler. His crewel laughter echoed in the emptiness of the room that had faded away into a cold black. My expression grew cold as I glared up at him.

"_I'm afraid your out of time. Pay backs a bitch, isn't it Caffrey?" _His humor covered voice said to me. For some reason I just couldn't move, something weighed down my limbs. It wasn't physical strain, but energy. Fowler's gaze grew less humorous in an instant as he kicked me as hard as he could in the side, making me roll onto my side and grip it with pain surging through my body. The next sound I heard was the sound of footsteps echoing away at a steady pace. Panting, I laid there catching my breath until I decided it was time to get back up. I stumbled lazily to my feet, looking around me with a confused and disoriented gaze. I was alone, in the darkness. It was scary to be here, just being trapped within its grasp like a fish in a net.

"_Neal…Neal………" _A voice called from nowhere. I turned around to grab the source with my eyes. There was nothing. Then t called again, a bit louder and clearer. "_Neal!.....Neal!" _The next thing I knew was a blinding light that seemed to rush at me. A picture formed before me, the only difference was that I was on the floor looking up at Peter's worried gaze that searched through my head toward my line of thinking. My eyes were wide as I panted against the burning in my lungs.

"Neal? Neal are you alright?" He asked, leaning back on his stance. I nodded, letting my eyes swim around me. It was all so confusing.

"Fine. What happened?" I asked through my breath which was almost back to normal now. Peter kept his eyes on me and shrugged his shoulders slightly.

"I don't know, when I walked in you were on the floor." Peter answered. "What _did _happen?" He asked me. The last thing I remembered was I was at my desk, just doing my work when Ally showed up. Turning my gaze side to side I wasn't sure. I most likely fell asleep, it had to have been a dream because it was just impossible he was there in my office with Ally.

"I think I fell asleep, I had the weirdest dream Peter…" My voice faded as I lifted myself from the floor and sat up, looking at Peter who was standing up now.

"What was it about?" He asked.

"Ally was standing in front of me with blood running down her face and then she disappeared…She said something before that though…She told me to get the map she drew, but it was more complex than before. She disappeared and then Fowler came in, everything was dark and cold. He kicked me, laughed, said some things and he left. It was all so real Peter, I swear to god."

"Those things happen when you have a concussion, Neal. You should go back home…I don't think you're in your right mind to be working at this time. I'll call you if there are any updates on Ally." Peter tried to persuade me. I got up and swayed my hands against my pants, shaking my head at him.

"No Peter, I need to find her. I _need _to. The thought of her being out there…its just…its….its terrible." I went back toward my desk where I kept the map, sitting down at the chair to see Peter come to the side of it and lean on both hands on the side of the desk. I looked through the draws for the map, scanning every inch with my hands and eyes.

"Neal, you need rest. This could take a while to finish up, you're not just going out there every day without getting sleep, minds don't work like that. Plus you have a concussion, you should be sleeping right now! You're going to do something stupid." Peter pushed. I stopped for a moment and glared at him.

"Dammit Peter! Either help me or leave, I'm not leaving my child out there with him. That's it. There are no other options, even if you and the whole white collar unit is working on finding her. I will not stop until she is in my arms. I'm hoping this won't take long so I'll be fine. I don't need your lectures right now Peter, I need your help." I said to him with determination. Peter didn't look directly into my eyes after I said that, he glanced around the room and sighed.

"I'm sorry. Where did you want to start?" He asked. I found the map, it looked exactly like it did when Ally told me to dig it out. I looked it over and looked up to Peter, holding the piece of paper firmly in my grasp as I aimed it toward him.

"We start here."

* * *

**Ok well heres the deal. I wanted a cliffy but i didn't see one that i could come up with in the future and expanding the chapter would just take me longer to get it out so I made the decision to make this the shortest chapter EVAR! (I don't know why but i keep spelling chapter as chapture and its REALLY annoying me -_-) I promise that the rest will be bigger than this, it makes me so upset when i post small chapters but...whatcha gonna do? Keep an eye out for those one shots! =D I'm excited for them =3**

**REVIEW/ALERT/READ/RECOMEND!!!!!!! =D  
**


	5. Leavin' on a jet plane

**Hey guys! So so so so sorry for the delayage...I was sick for a while and I have all these state tests coming up and whatever. It sucks!! -_- ENJOY THE CHAPTER! **

* * *

"Where is 'there'?" Peter asked, looking at the paper as he scrunched his eyebrows. I shrugged, placing the paper back down on the desk as I glanced at it.

"In my dream Ally said something about…a trip we took last summer…" I said with a bit of suspicion. Peter through a 'what the heck' look in my direction, scanning me over with his eagle-like eyes.

"You're not really thinking of following that map to god knows where. What good will that do? Neal, that dream came from the depths of your subconscious from god knows what. You want us to go out there and follow this map that your 4 year old daughter drew just because of a stupid dream?"

"Peter this is not my daughter's drawing. It's a different one! That's where I put it and this was in its place. Its better than any of this other stuff we're coming back with at this moment, why not give it a try? Whats to lose?"

"Oh I don't know maybe other people's lives? You can't just do whatever you please! This is not a free for all! It could be a trap and I'm not putting people out there to do this to themselves. They have families to, I'm not going to assist them with the length of their lifespan just because we had to follow that map that most likely doesn't meet to anything but a trap. Hes tricking you, Neal. That's all there is to it. He wants you there."

"I just want my daughter safe and sound at home, it doesn't come as a care to me if I am taken in response to them giving her back to Kate and I. Peter, you have a son. You should understand. If you won't help me I'll do it anyway, which may come as an advantage at this point because all your doing for me right now is dragging my ideas down." I snapped back at him. Peter hesitated slightly before speaking again.

"I understand you want to find her Neal but this nonsense is not needed. Its stupid! If you don't want the real way to find her faster then I suppose I'll take my work elsewhere, where I'm wanted and paid." Peter said without looking at me, walking from my desk to the door in a huff. He exited the room quickly and I watched him march down the hallway. Sighing deeply, I laid my head onto my hands and shook my head. He would come back soon, sometimes when he got like that all he needed was some time on his own to think this out. What else am I supposed to do?

Think about it, what _can_ I do? My eyes wandered down to the middle of the paper as I glanced over it. Last summer we had went on 3 trips with the Burkes. One, the first one, was to Disney. The kids had a great time there, we all did. The second was to six flags to go on the water rides. The third was when we went to Washington, and boy did everyone like that one. Maybe not so much the kids but I know I enjoyed that, Peter to. I had to think now, what could this map be of? It most defiantly didn't look like an ordinary street map, or a subway map for that matter.

I turned to my computer for a bit of help. The first thing I typed in was the New York City subway lines, which did not resemble the map at all. It was like a branch, it started with one place up top and broke off into several other places below it. I studied it more and then pulled up the map of Washington's subway lines, but they never matched and I knew that. It couldn't be sewer lines, they were more of single paths, not branched out. It was weird. I have never seen a map like that that was used for actual following. It looked like a maze on the back of children's menus in restaurants.

I just stared helplessly into the map, hoping that the answer would come out at me like a deer jumping in front of your car while driving down a highway. When the image was imbedded into my mind I got up from my desk and started to pace the room, back and forth without the paper. Then I went back and got it, holding it in my tight hands. Hours must have passed because the room turned dark, the only light that showed was the hallway outside my office and moonlight that illuminated my windows. I didn't know why I couldn't figure this out. There weren't any real words on it, just a few numbers and symbols. Many, many symbols. Wait a minute…

I glanced down to the paper in my hands with wide eyes.

It couldn't be, how would I even _know _that it was? I guess we have been there once before and being the man I am I had to get the map of the place from the computer database before leaving for it instead of following that stupid map they usually gave you. They seemed so familiar. I hurried to sit down at my desk again as I typed in the codes needed to get into it and scanned for the map of Disney World. It seemed so stupid, almost too stupid, but whatever I had to do to get Ally out of this I was going to do.

Comparing the two maps with the paper in my hand and the trails along the screen I found myself smiling slightly. They weren't exactly alike however, the map I had did seem to have more lines and twists n it than the other and more symbols and less words. This was easier to find out though, the codes alone gave it away. It was an underground map of Disney World, who would ever know? The thing that creeped me out even more was the fact that a dream told me this…but it was so real.

Not unless she was… no I can't let myself think the worst, she's fine. I just have to get her back. I glanced up at the clock that read 1:37 AM. Peter would definitely still be here. As quick as I could, I printed out a copy of the map for Disney World, both land and underground, to show him. As soon as it printed I grabbed the papers and sprinted toward Peter's office, which was lit with bright lights and some people. Pulled the door open with a quick sweeping motion of my arm and entered it, walking quickly up to Peter.

"Peter! I know where Ally is. They took her to Disney World. She's _under _Disney." I said with speed to him. Peter looked at me and shook his head lightly.

"Neal, what makes you believe shes in-"

"Well if you don't believe me then look." I smacked the papers onto his desk, glaring at him. Peter studied them and looked back up to me, straight in the eyes which had a new twinge of hope to them.

"These do look alike, but what are we following? It's just a drawing by a 4 year old. Theres nothing to prove. I can't just send people out there to aimlessly frolic around under Disney." He said sadly.

"These aren't drawn by my daughter, she doesn't have that steady of a hand. Look at this, its practically perfect. Somehow while we were out they switched the papers. I don't know how they got past the gate but…"

"Fowler. He probably still has access to the entry card…"

"Probably." I said. "Can we get a jet at this time?"

"Our jets are always available, you know that."

"Lets go." I said, turning out of the room as I headed back to my office to grab my jacket and hat. When I entered my room I noticed the darkness I had been sprawling in for a few hours. Turning the lights on I speed walked to the coat rack, grabbing my coat and placing it around me like time was running out. When I was done with that I placed the hat on my head and turned to leave, hand on the light switch. The idea that I could have my daughter back safely in my arms in a few hours made me extremely happy, but things didn't always go that smoothly and I of all people knew that much.

As I looked back around at my office for a moment an idea skitted around in my head. Of course, how could I forget that? Crossing the room again in a few paces I reached my desk and opened it, shuffling through the papers and what not for a little while until I reached for the black coolness of the gun and held it in my grasp, glancing down before placing it into my pocket. I wasn't a consultant anymore, I pretty much had to be in possession of a weapon. There were no options, and with this case anything could go wrong or right. I met Peter and a few others in the hall, accompanying them as we headed toward the transportation waiting for us. Too bad everything didn't go as planned, life would have been so much easier…

But so much less tempting…

* * *

**Alrighty! HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER! Well...If anyone would like to leave me their name I will randomly draw a name out of a Fedora hat (The type of hat that Neal wears! =D) and use it! Yes, I do have one...they rock...so get on that...shoo! SHOO!!!  
OH! and while your at it...  
REVIEW/RECOMMEND/ALERT/FAVORITE!!!!!!**


	6. Hopefully dreams always don't come true

_**Meep! –hides- DON'T HURT ME! I am **__**SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY SO SO SO SORRY **__**I haven't updated in so long. :( We had finals and I was caught up in studying for them and what not. Very annoying. This is a longer chapter so hopefully you guys won't be to excited to burn me like a witch. I thought this chapter was very interesting and it was fun to write. Oh look at me talking away. Yap, yap, yap, yap, yap! Once again I do not own White Collar. Thanks for the recurring depression that comes with that statement. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE CHAPTER! (You'd better, I'll go sic Fowler on yo ass!)**_

* * *

_Tick…Tick…Tick…Tick…_

The steady beat burned itself into my head, leaving a scorching burn into my skull through my ears. The sound of the clock seemed highly elevated compared to the buzzing around me. I knew it was Peter's watch that was highly irritating me. The plane ride had gone to plan and now we were heading for the castle, four hours later. There was a driver, Hughes, Peter, and I in the car. Jones was in the front seat talking away on his cell phone and Peter and I were in the back. I took a quick glance toward Peter, who glanced out the window in the seat next to me, watching the world zoom by in silence. I never was the one to like silence. In a place like this you shouldn't have be subject to it. Disney was a wonderful place for the family, filled with so much laughter and memories. It was a shell with a purpose, to make others happy. This would not be such a joyous event. I mean sure, getting Ally back would be amazing and all but I would prefer to take her myself for visiting purposes. My hands fidgeted with anticipation. I would do anything to get her back, even if it meant the worst.

"Neal?..." Asked an unsure and questioning voice to the side of me. I turned my head and looked toward the source, Peter.

"Yeah Peter?" I asked tiredly.

"I'm sorry I walked out and left you with the case…I don't know what came over me. I should be co-assisting you in the investigation, not trashing any ideas that could be possibilities. Its just…you know me, I'm not into all that dream stuff." He apologized sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it. I know you didn't mean it. Just help me find her now, deal?"

"Deal." He smiled gratefully. I smiled slightly back to him, turning my head back to the window. I could feel the need to get her back. Hughes was calling in backup and forcing the park to quarantine whoever, whatever, was inside. It wasn't like anyone was going to be in the park at this time, most likely only employees. And so I went on inside my head, chattering with my mind's thoughts over the situation we now were in. It was my fault, why didn't I fight back? She was my daughter for crying out loud. I could have fought harder. Oh the other hand I knew that if I really did finally manage to get free that I would most likely be shot at and killed. God knows that wouldn't help Ally at all. I leaned my head against the car door, looking out of the car through the window and sighed.

_When I turned my head toward Peter again I noticed something beyond strange. He was gone. _

"_Hughes, where-" I turned my head to see no one in Hughes' seat either. Panic took over when I realized there wasn't anyone in the car but me, including the driver. Wait a minute…The car was moving…How could that be true? That's not right, last time I checked you needed a driver to run a car… _

_Then the car suddenly came to a screeching halt. I stammered to keep in my seat, seeing as though I was not wearing my seat belt. Through the black drenched sky I spotted a building with a little bit of a yellowish tint to it. Everything was so very strange. The first chance I took I jumped out of the car. Taking off in it was the last thing I wanted to do. Then again I just climbed out of a car running itself onto a dark street with only one building. A lightning of ice splintered up my back, causing me to shiver at the look of this eerie place. I turned around from where I stood to get a better look around. I noticed that the car was gone again. Man, that was comforting. There was absolutely nothing around me. I then had a sudden urge to go inside the lone building but I didn't want to. I was afraid of it and yet it drew me in. I started walking hesitantly toward it. The sounds off each of my footsteps echoes through the darkness. There was a starless sky, the only light shining from the yellow tint of the street lamp. Finally I reached the building and stretched my hand out to open it when it slammed open by itself. There was still a magnet between that building and I._

"_No." I tried to refuse, to turn the other way. "NO!" I yelled, trying to claw myself back onto the street. I didn't want to go, why was I going? "Stop! I don't want to go! No!" I screamed again at the building, hearing it echo onto the streets. It was like my body had a brain of its own and I couldn't do anything about it. It dragged me into the scene and I was stuck like glue into my own nightmare. I finally gained control of my body once again, but it was much too late. I lunged myself toward the front door when it closed shut with a loud bang. When I reached it I pulled at the knob with shear panic, frantically pounding on the door with my fists and trying to break it down by pushing my body into it. The door did not budge._

"_Hey! Let me out of here!" I cried. "Please! Someone let me out!" I yelled again. _

"_Very well done, Neal. You will prove me well." The sound of a controlling voice spoke through the dark building. There was not a one light on in this building, the outside deceived me. I stayed by the door and turned around quickly and coldly as if to face an enemy. My expression went blank and the tears still came. I pressed my body strictly against the door, my eyes darting around. My breath came in short bursts from my heaving chest. _

"_But dad, why do I have to steal all this stuff? What did these people ever do to us?" Asked an innocent child's voice. _

"_Because I told you so, that's why!" Bellowed the adult male voice. "What did I tell you about questioning me?" He asked strictly. Silence. "Dammit, answer me Neal!" He shouted, then there was a slap and a sob. The sound made me physically cringe and squeeze my eyes shut. _

"_T-That I-It wasn't good." The child's voice cried. _

"_Why?" _

"_Be-Because you know everything." The little boy's voice answered quickly. It slightly made me confused on why that was going along inside the building. What did that have to do with-_

_That was my father and I's daily conversations. The memories that flooded into my mind fed the growing pain inside me. The sound of my father's booming voice still scared me half to death at this point. My heart was burning. I had to get out of here. I turned back to the door behind me. "Please. Let me out. Please!" I cried and banged on the door with my fist weaker, burying my head into my shoulder as I slid down to the ground on my knees facing the door, sobs violently heaving from my chest. I pushed my body into the door, squishing myself onto it as if I was hanging onto it for dear life. I felt a sudden shift as the door finally opened swiftly and I tumbled out onto a wet and slimy floor, still concealed in darkness. The tumble kind of shocked me out of my panicking state slightly and I could control myself a bit better, at least until the lights went on. _

_There was a blinding light over head that made the whole room as burning white as snow reflecting the sun. It blinded my eyes and I covered them quickly in my arms as I sat on the wet floor. I opened my eyes and looked down on the floor with my forehead on my arms in between my legs. My shoulders still shook with sobs as my eyes attempted to adjust. Once I could see better my eyes focused on what appeared to be a red and white floor, but it wasn't a red floor. It was a blood covered white floor. I gasped and screamed as panic again raced through my body and I tried to back up by pushing with my legs, staring at the floor. Then I bumped into something that wasn't sturdy but wobbly. I looked up, tearing my eyes from the floor and looked to stare at the person behind me. It wasn't anything like I would have expected. Above me hung Elizabeth Burke, eyes lost and pained, lips blue as ice, as she hung lifelessly above my head. She stared right at me with no life in her soul. My eyes widened as I panicked even more. I stood up shockingly, not believing my eyes. _

"_Elizabeth?" I asked in barely a whisper. I touched her neck, moving her head to the side to reveal a large bloodied mark that the iron cord had sliced into her satin skin, like a knife slicing butter. I recoiled my hand and backed up. "Oh my god!" I cried, spinning myself around. Man was that a bad idea. I couldn't take the image ahead of me. There hung the faces of all those that I loved, all staring lifelessly at me like the form of Elizabeth. My breathe caught in my throat, my mind filled with thoughts as I just collapsed onto the blood smeared floor and rolled myself into a fetal position on the floor. Screams automatically filled the air, it took me a while to notice that they really belonged to me. I peaked to my side, glancing around at all of the faces. _

_Mozzie, June, Elizabeth, Michael, Hughes, Jones, Lauren, and Kate were hanging by their necks, bodies bloodied and battered. My eyes drifted down to see Alley and Peter on the floor in front of them, stained red and tied. My daughter, my wife, my best friends. Gone, Forever. My heart raced, I felt paralyzed in my position, I couldn't get enough oxygen into my lungs. The burning rippled through my body in a matter of seconds. I hung my head and closed my eyes, lying on my side on the slippery floor. "Oh my god. Oh my god." I kept repeating. Just kill me, please. It would do me much more pleasure than looking at this. They were all dead, I knew it. _

"_Look around you, Neal. Look around you and look at what we've accomplished." Called the voice above me. "Look at your hands. Gaze at the blood sprawled on your clothes, your skin. Their blood is in your hands. Only now can I finally say that I am proud to call you my son." A dark chuckle laughed again._

"_NO!" I shouted, pounding my fist on the floor. "I didn't do this! I wouldn't, I couldn't!" My strained and angry voice panted. _

"_You could and you did." It answered back. "If you don't believe me, ask your favorite little fed. Hes still kickin'." The voice still spoke. Peter. Peter was alive? Oh god, please. My head snapped up as I forced myself to crawl toward the figures. When I reached them I noticed Peter's eyes lazily glaring at me, which tore through my heart. _

"_Peter. Oh my god, Peter. Please, don't die on me. Please!" I said to him, pulling his head into my lap as I sat up. "Peter, you'll be ok, you will. W-We just need to get you to the hospital. You'll be alright again. Y-You have to." I blubbered. Peter blew into a coughing fit, glancing up at me. _

"_N-Neal…what…did you…do?" He asked in a hate filled whisper as the last final breath drew out of him. I shook him with force, trying to wake him up. I wanted him to open his eyes and tell me to 'cowboy up' again. _

"_Peter! No! Peter, wake up! No!" I said, hanging my head once again. After a few minutes of panic and crying I lifted it again. "Is this what you want?" I asked tightly toward the ceiling. "You want my daughter, my wife, my best friend, my family to suffer. Why? What have they ever done to you, asshole!" I yelled into the air. _

"_Hey, don't look at me, son. I didn't do anything. The bloods on your hands, not mine." It answered._

"_I didn't do this! Stop calling me 'son'. I will NEVER be like you, I refuse."_

"_Oh, but you already are."_

_That was it. I had to get out of there. I couldn't bare the sound of his voice, I couldn't bare to look at the faces of those I loved. I had to get out of there, even if it killed me. I pushed Peter's heavy body off of mine and ran for one of the walls, trying not to fall on the slippery floor. When I reached it I banged and punched and kicked and screamed. Nothing seemed to be working, the walls didn't even shake. I looked behind me once again, seeing shadows approaching me._

"_Neeeeaaal." The distanced voice said. "Neeeaaal how could yooouuu. How could you muuuurdeer your own faaamillyyy, your friends?" I looked that way to see the shadows of my loved ones. _

" _No! I didn't murder anyone! I didn't do anything, I swear it."_

"_Oh but you did, Neal. I have it on record. I know what you did, I know what you've done." Called Peter's voice, less distanced than the others since they were coming closer to me, closing in. Suddenly there was an outburst among the shadows as they all sped toward me. I slid to the floor and covered my head with my hands. _

"_No! I didn't do anything! You've got to believe me! I swear on my life I didn't do anything!" I cried. Then a darker figure stepped over me, bending down eye level to me. It was my father. He held a cruel smirk on his face, glancing at me with amusement. _

"_Don't swear on something that isn't true…" He chuckled coldly. Then he stepped away and the shadows met me, the form of Peter standing right by me. They still engaged in their constant loud jabbering but then it formed into a constant sound of my name. _

"_Neaaaal! Neal…Neaaaaaaal." They called, over and over. Then it formed into one voice, the dominant one. It was Peter's. I closed my eyes as tight as I could and finally the chanting stopped and only one voice called for me._

"Neal! Neal, wake up. Common kid, wake up." Someone shook me. "Open your eyes, I'm here. Your safe." The warm voice of Peter said to me. I opened my eyes cautiously, looking up toward Peter who was looking at me with concern on the edge of his seat. I noticed the wetness on my cheeks and forehead, some tears and some sweat. My heart was still beating rapidly and I tried to catch my breath. It was only a dream. It wasn't real. We were still in the car. Relief washed over me like a person would never believe. "Neal? Are you alright.?" He asked with concern. It took me a moment to gather myself before I answered.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine. Bad dream, that's all." I brushed it off. I noticed Hughes was turned around, watching me as I spoke.

"It must have been a really bad one. You were mumbling and thrashing all around. You let out a few screeches to. Do you have a fever?" Peter placed a hand on my forehead, looking for a spiked temperature. I pushed his hand away.

"I'm fine, just under a lot of stress at the moment. Please Peter, I'm fine."

"But Neal, you do feel a little warm, your sure. We can get backup here and find Alley, let you-"

"Peter, no! I'm not going! I'm finding Alley, I don't care if I'm halfway dead, alright?" I said a little louder. Peter looked at me skeptically, sighing. The car stopped, we were right outside of the Disney gates. Hughes escaped the car first, slipping out as he went to go talk to the person operating the gates.

"Alright Neal, if you insist. I still think you should sit this one out though."

"I know, Peter." I answered, unbuckling my seat belt and pushing myself out of the car. Peter did the same and we almost closed the doors simultaneously. "Peter?"

"Yeah kid?"

"Thanks for caring anyway." I said to him slightly hesitantly.

"Kinda hard not to when you're concerned for your best friend's health and overall sanity." He answered. I chucked and flashed a small smile, reaching for the gun in my pocket as I pulled it out.

"Guess your right on that one. Common, lets go. I got your back." I loaded the gun so that it was ready to shoot in case I needed it in the near future. Peter pulled his out and did the same.

"Same to you." He answered with a smile as we both headed toward Hughes and through the gates. I kept my gun down in front of me. God knows I didn't like them but if it meant my daughter would replace that cold metal soon enough, it was worth it.

It was time to cut out all those funny games. Now it was the big kid's turns to play. And man, they didn't give up easily…

* * *

_**Annnnnndddddd….CUT! Whoo! Another chapter bites the dust, (insert random number here) more to go. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! READ, RECOMMEND, REVIEW, FAVORITE, ALERT POR FAVOR!**_


	7. Author note and Appologies

HALLO! =D  
Oh my gosh…I'm so sorry. I have no excuses other than pure laziness and limited commitment but that, my friends, is going to change. This story has been going on for much too long and I promise you that it will be finished. I'M SO SO SO SORRY EVERYONE! I hate it myself when people do that to me but I'm almost done with the next chapter as we speak so there shall be some coming out very, very soon. Again I'm sorry for my laziness and commitment level but this story was written earlier in the year and I have actually been working on improving my writing skills this year and I think I'm better than before. After the story is finished I will be editing in some things and adding others. Like typos for example, lets play a little game and see how many of those we can find! On second thought I would like to work more on my next chapter so…you guys have fun with that! I read it over before and I'm just thinking to myself like 'oh my god…' so that has to be changed. Thank you all for your continuous reviews and reads. I am incredibly sorry for the huge time gap between the two and I hope you all will continue reading.

-Kristen,


	8. No pain

**No rambling intros this time! =D Enjoy!**

* * *

As we entered through the gates I began to feel my heart pounding against my ribcage. It was surely an odd enough spot to take captured children. It wasn't like Disney to be as quiet as it was, so eerie and silent though it fit the context of the situation. The park lights weren't on because of the fear of them finding out that we were there, not like that couldn't have already happened. All we had were our death weapons made of steal and a flashlight which glowed red for less of a brightness factor. We also had microphone/radios built into tie clips which were tightly secured near our chests. There was a tiny radio that fit into the crook of your ear. The agents ahead of me checked to make sure that there was no one waiting to greet us at the park entrance other than one park supervisor who knew all the blueprints of Disney and would show us where the underground tunnels were.

After that he would be told to go back to his post and wait there in case we needed him once again, it would be too dangerous to bring him along with us. I shook myself from my thoughts once again as Peter turned to face me, motioning with his head for me to go ahead. I nodded back and proceeded. Peter stuck to my side and some agents came with us while others stayed behind to watch over the entrance. In front of us was the supervisor. We followed him through and around, up and down. The tunnels were on the other side of the park, far away from the entrance which of course would be a good thing.

"The tunnels you will be traveling through start out by going straight down this one, then the rest are pretty much pointing to the left, except the last one and the middle which are leading to the right. Pretty strange." The man concluded. Peter, Hughes, and I nodded. Jones looked into the tunnel with the red glow of the flashlight.

"Yeah. It is. Thank you for your help." Hughes thanked. Peter and I also thanked the man and we started our trip inside of the seemingly never ending line of tunnels. They were long and wide, spreading approximately 20 feet in width and possibly 70 feet long, but we wouldn't know until we got to the end of the first one. I held the map in one hand and shined the red flashlight around in the other. Peter looked over my shoulder, mumbling to Hughes about something. I didn't pay attention, I didn't want to.

"Whats that over there?" Asked Peter, shinning his flashlight onto an oval shaped object next to the wall of the curving tunnel. I looked over to see one of Alli's shoes laying in a small puddle.

"Its one of Alli's shoes." I said, walking to it as I picked it up and held it in my hands dearly and turned back to face Peter again. "we must be on the right trail." The thought brought a whole new bar to my diminishing hope level. Peter nodded and turned to face Hughes as they began to walk again. I took the shoe and began to turn to walk after them. Right when I took that first step I felt something grab me from behind, pulling me backwards and placing something around my mouth to force me to be quiet before I could let out a shriek. For a moment I thought I saw Jones' eyes on me before I was shoved backwards. The last thing I saw before the walls closed in front of my face was Jones' hand on Peter's shoulder then the grim wall slammed shut. I tried to shout as I fought against the iron grip, trying to pry those cold fingers that held me and pound my fists into the place that I was taken through.

'"Shut up Caffery, just shut up!" A man's voice boomed, forcing my body into the stone wall repeatingly. I didn't say a word, trying not to show a weakness to him. Finally I stopped fighting him and glared at the man who eyed me back with a growl. "I might just have something you want but in order to get it, you must cooperate." He hissed.

"I swear if you hurt her I'll-" I started fiercely before being slapped strongly across the face.

"What did I tell you? Shut the hell up and come!" The dark man hissed again as he grabbed my forearm and dragged me down further into the tunnel. My thoughts traveled to Peter, if he would find me. If anyone could I knew he would. I wasn't going to leave without my daughter even if that meant leaving myself behind as I watch her leave. Just as long as she was safe, I was safe also. Kate had to have someone there with her to love and cherish for the rest of her life and I knew she would surely prefer to have the both of us but I would have to die before they took Alli from her. Then there came a buzzing voice from inside my ear, it was Diana's voice.  
_"Neal! Neal where are you, are you ok?"_ She called into my ear. The man in front of me narrowed his eyes and studied me.  
"Guess you won't be needing this…" His voice slithered as he scratched the thing from my ear and threw it on the ground, crushing the radio with his boot. His fist smacked into the side of my face. _Oh greaaaat….! _I cursed in my head. Why couldn't have Diana waited until later to call for me? The man kept moving even as I stumbled along the path he dragged me through. If I tripped he would pull me or kick me until I was able to get up again, shouting things such as "you idiot, get a pair of legs," and "get up!". After many twists and turns, 13 to be exact, we suddenly stopped in front of an iron door. The man before me gave a hustled gaze toward me before ruthlessly forcing the door open. He then shoved me in angrily and the door slammed behind. I narrowed my eyes, watching the door for a split moment before turning my head ahead into a glowing yellow light. Ahead of me was a dark figure in the middle of the pale light, seeming to me to be chained to the wall and head hanging. I took a few steps forward.

"Hello?" I asked, looking at the figure. I got closer to the figure, a face finally emerging. To my own horror it was not a face I would have preferred to see, not chained to the wall.

"Ally!" I shouted, lurching forward in a run. "Ally, Ally honey!" I shouted again in alarm, kneeling to her and running my hand onto her face as I slapped it gently, attempting to wake her, feeling tears tuck themselves into my eyes. "Wake up, Ally, wake up for daddy." I desperately breathed as I moved my hand to her neck to check for a pulse. The young child held a wound on her forehead, which was no longer bleeding, and a few scratches and bruises.

"Shes alive, Neal. We were sure to leave that for your own pleasure…" A sinister voice called behind me. I sighed in relief as I felt my daughter's beating heart thump under my skin and kissed her head. "Out like a light, how precious." The voice laughed, the room grew brighter. I turned my head after huddling next to my daughter and taking her in my arms, her tiny wrists still bounded above her. There was a familiar face standing there next to another man who looked at me evilly, fingers gently touching each other at his chest. Still panic stricken, I blinked and turned my attention to my daughter, working on untwining her innocence.

"Awww…No hugs for your father, Neal?" The familiar voice called to me quietly. I felt my body tense up, still working on untying Ally. I ignored the two voices as they tried to crack my concentration, freeing one of her tiny hands. There were footsteps behind me, the echo of clanking dress shoes ringing through the cold and eerie room.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" Said the unfamiliar voice, placing a forceful hand on my shoulder as he frisked me briskly around to face him, my head contacting into the wall. I glared at him and swung my arms at him, not my father, sending him back a few paces. "You little shit!" He cursed, hands fleeing toward his nose. I noticed the crimson red droplets springing to the floor. I was about to turn back to Ally, free her, and probably run when he recuperated and flared his arms into me, punching my stomach and face.

"Roger, no! What are you doing, you idiot! You're going to screw everything up!" My father's voice called. The one called Roger stood straight and sent another forceful kick into my side, making me cringe and recoil next to Ally again. I took her hand in mine in hopes of calming myself, placing my other hand onto my side and trying to regain control of my breathing again. Roger smirked and turned on one heel, walking back to where my father was. I felt rare fury burn through me as I looked to my still unconscious daughter, hastily unlocking the other chain attached to this jail. I pulled her to me immediately, saying her name and caressing her small body with my hands and smothering her sleeping form with kisses. I had her in my arms and I forgot about reality for a minute as I looked at her angelic sleeping form. Once again my anger rouse when I looked up at my captures who were huddled toward the brim of the light, watching us with a sneer smile. All of a sudden bars crashed down into the floor, making me almost jump out of my skin. I was now surrounded.

"Let her go or I swear I'll-" Peter's words sprang into my mind. _Never insult men with guns. _It called to me. They didn't have them as far as I could see but god knows what they did have. They looked at me with curious and amused expressions. I watched them with a defeated glare. "Please…let her go." I practically begged.

"Ah! He speaks! What was that?" Roger asked, stepping closer.

"…Let her go." I answered.

"Manners, Neal." My father grinned. I held back my temptation of just running with her but I didn't know how many guards were around here, nor did I know the way of escaping through the bars surrounding us. I held my daughter close to be and answered them.

"_Please _let her go!" I called. They snickered and Roger stepped forward.

"I'm afraid I can't do that…" He came toward me. "See now I kept your little angel for long enough and I've been waiting _days _for today; the day when I could reunite the frightened daughter and the loving father. Speaking of father, your charming padre has been of most lawful help. All thanks to him I can now kill you and your precious daughter. Everything is a lesson, Neal, and this one teaches you that revenge is a bitch. It really is. Now then, where were we?" He paused for a moment. I looked to my daughter and then back up, stroking her arm as I kissed her head and huddled to her, burying her head into my chest under my shoulder. "Oh yes! I know! Here you are my friend, one for you and one for me." He spoke, addressing my father. Out from under his jacket he pulled two shinning metal objects. My eyes widened. My father couldn't, could he? Truly he couldn't be that cold hearted. My heart skipped a beat as I panicked and gave him an alarmed contact. My father took the object out of Roger's hand and thanked him, loading it as Roger did the same. I buried my head into her hair and closed my eyes, letting a tear fall.

I wouldn't get to hold Kate again, nor tell Peter how much I appreciated him for all he has done for me, how I loved him like a brother. I would never smell one of those deviled ham sandwiches she made for Peter, the ones I flinched away from, nor hear her reassuring and positive words. Never sip another expensive bottle of Romane Conti with Mozzie and never pick upon my team at work again and complain about boring mortgage fraud cases. Never tell June how much of a mother she was to me, I would never see any of my friends ever again. Sighing, I grew into the saddest aspect of it all. My daughter would never grow up, would never experience life. She is only 4. I choked back a sob and squeezed her, thanking the lord she wasn't awake to see this all. I whispered 'I love you' Briefly before peaking at my captures.

"Dean, my friend, you first! He is your boy anyway…" Roger said, lowering his weapon and looking at my father like he was a long time friend of his. I snarled slightly and watched as my father, my own father nodded in agreement and aimed his weapon toward me and my daughter. I almost had a death grip on her by now, holding her tighter with every passing second.

"You cold hearted basterds!" I spat against my will. They seemed to ignore the statement.

"Goodbye Neal, happy sailing." He smiled, his finger on the trigger.

A shot rang out.

There was no pain…

* * *

**Dun dun duhh! Cliffy, just for you guys! Next chapter is written, its up to you guys for when I post it...maybe for an extra treat tomorrow ^^ It will be the last one! Yay! What will happen? -twilight zone music- stay tuned to find out! Review, recommend, fav, alert!**


	9. Reunion of the unexpected

**Hey everyone! Last chapter! Can you believe it? Me niether!**

I do not own White Collar...but I own Ally, Neal's dad, and Roger...they are all my purty creations...MUHAHAHHAHAHHAA! :]

* * *

Actually, I felt nothing. Not even a position change. Did it actually happen? There was no searing pain that came with the bullet hit, absolutely nothing! Everything was the same…

Hesitantly, I opened my eyes and lifted my head. What I saw shocked me. Roger stood shakily before falling to the ground, cursing through gasps and holding his chest. Blood poured from his hand and my father stood over him, pointing the gun straight at the man's head for caution.

"Hey your right, revenge is a bitch, isn't it?" He growled into Roger's dying eyes.

"De-an….you….b….ast-" Roger's gasps hissed. They then his whole contorted body fell limp and the last breath escaped him. I watched with shock as he stared at his body for a moment and then took his place besides it, pulling the body onto its back. In my arms shifted the small bundle I was cuddling. Ally was waking, sobs shaking her body. For a second she tried to push me away, her arms pressing against my chest and grunts rising from her throat. I loosened my grip on her slightly.

"Shhhhh, Ally baby, its daddy. I've got you." I said, looking down to her. Her eyes opened and she looked at me, tears present in her blue eyes but they carried a kind of excitement and relief. She through her little arms around my neck. I got to see her awake again, feel her hugs and kisses, I got to love her again. For the first time in what felt like years, decades even, I felt hope and enlightenment.

"D-Daddy! You came fo-for me! Dadd-y!" She stuttered, pressing herself into me. I kissed her check and hugged her.

"I sure did honey…and I always will." My own eyes teared up and I joined her sobs. I let my head rise to look toward my father, to see what he was doing. His fingers pressed to the man's neck and then wrist. From the look on his face there was no pulse. He looked down and said a prayer which confused me. As I remembered, my father never truly cared if you lived or died. Why had he spared us? Was it true he really did love Ally and I? I gazed at him puzzled. He rose to his feet and looked over to me.

"What just…" I was about to ask. He gave me a flustered look and walked to the bars, the sneaky smirk wiped from his face and replaced with something not less than fatigue. My father placed his hands on the bars and looked down, taking a deep breath before meeting my eyes again.

"Neal, son, do you honestly believe I could _ever _shoot my own? It's hard enough to kill a man I don't know….I could never-" He stopped. Ally was hiccupping sobs into my shoulder. This was a side of my father I didn't know was possible. Could he really have a heart? All these years I without a doubt thought of him as the Grinch. "I….I love you Neal…I- It never seemed like it…and well that was because I was still grieving your mother…I forgot my morals and fell into my own traps. Words cannot describe how sorry I am." His eyes gleamed. I felt my heart contract but I wasn't sure if he was truly telling the truth. He walked over to the wall on the edge and hit a red button inside of a clear case. The bars were lifted and exposed no barrier. I watched as he made his way toward Ally and I. He then held out his hand for me to take. I looked at it and blinked, giving him a slight cautioned look.

"Come on, Neal. If I wanted to kill you it would have been done already. Let me help you up and I'll take you to the entrance of the tunnel. Trust me." He whispered. _Trust you? _I thought. How could I ever? He beat me as a child! How could I trust this man? The only thing was that I was sure I wouldn't be able to get up by myself. Everything hurt. I took his hand hesitantly and he pulled me to my feet, steadying me when I shifted.

"You good?" He asked, hands still gently touching my shoulders. I nodded and looked at Ally.

"Were going home now, sweetie. Mommy misses you." I told her. Ally nodded into my shoulder and let herself snuggle more into me.

"Do you want me to take her?" He asked. I shook my head no, I wasn't about to let him have her. There was no way.

"I've got her." I answered. He nodded and then let go of my shoulders slowly, testing my balance. I did the same and took a step. Surprisingly it wasn't that bad. I was fueled by need, want, and stamina. I wanted to get out of here. I needed to. "Can we go now, please?" I asked him. He nodded and pointed to the steel door. I didn't move, remembering the man that pushed me into this room. My father looked at me surprisingly.

"Neal, you ok?" He asked, watching me.

"Fine, but there was a man there…the one who brought me in." My father shook his head.

"No, hes gone now. When he heard there were feds involved he scrammed. come on." He answered. I stepped with him as he opened the door for me. I peaked outside to be sure the man was gone. Surely enough he wasn't there that I could see. I walked outside and my father closed the door with a loud clank. He lead me down through the tunnels, out of the door I was taken through where Ally's shoe had been. It was a very long walk. I pondered throughout the halls, Ally sleeping again in my arms. If I couldn't feel her breathing I would have shook her awake. It felt so good to have her in my arms again, to be able to just love her again. I couldn't wait until I could see my wife again. We had another plane ride until I would be able to see her, which was terribly torturous to both Ally and myself. I had to admit I was very surprised of my father's actions. Besides the fact he didn't kill me and told me he loved me, if I stumbled he would offer to hold me up or take Ally. Of course I was still laced with suspicion, expecting he would sell me out to another man or that this whole thing was some kind of a sick joke. My father and I walked in silence besides the occasional 'you ok?' or 'let me help'. Finally after maybe an hour of dragging myself through the tunnels we began to hear the ruckus of the outside world. There were the sounds of people talking, mechanical beeping, and buzzing, the typical noises the FBI made when we were on a job.

"Sounds like they sure are looking for you." My father said.

"Well…I know Peter is, then again he is used to it. Hes caught me three times already." I muttered back.

"Clever man…" My father commented.

"Very." I agreed. It was true, Peter caught onto things that no one else were able to notice. Then again he did spend pretty much all of his free time while he was chasing me on trying to decode things. Even though I despised the man when I was caught, I couldn't help but admire him. With another few minutes a distant light formed in front of us, Ally still sleeping soundly as we walked. Was it sunrise already? Could that be the very end of the cave? I felt relief and amazement wash over me. I was completely wondered by the fact my father led Ally and I out. He smiled to be and for the first time I smiled back.

"Thank you…" I said to him. He nodded and looked ahead again. I followed his eyes and noticed Peter, the park supervisor, and the rest of the team chatting frantically to each other. Peter's head turned toward me and his eyes glowed.

"Neal! Thank god!" He almost shouted, jumping into a full running start toward us. Seeing him and everyone else released my stamina and exhaustion took its place. We were safe. I stopped walking and wavered, looking to my father.

"Take her." I muttered, my eyes already closed halfway. I didn't really have a choice to give her to him or not, I didn't want to bring her down with me. My father was quick to act. He took her small body with his long arms and scooped her up before placing one hand on my shoulder.

"Neal?" He asked with a twinge of worry. All of a sudden my knees buckled and everything went black. I prepared myself for the searing pain of concrete hitting my head but the only thing I felt was one familiar pair of arms, those of which have catch me many times before. The last thing heard was the pleading voice of Peter and an alarmed gasp from my father mixed in with a cry from Ally.

Darkness swarmed around me like a brigade of wasps responding to the aroma steaming from the death of one of their own. It was a strange dragging feeling, not that it was dragging me further, just along. A mild ache settled among my body and I felt like I managed to ram my stomach into the edge of a wall somehow. There was however a splitting headache radiating from my temples. Through this darkened haze I found myself warm, dry, and comfortable, besides my body's weaknesses at the moment. Something was beeping around me steadily and I felt a presence near. Peering through my weighted lids wasn't as hard to do as I thought. No blazing light to greet me when I shuffled. Slowly my body began to cooperate on a minimal level as I motivated my thoughts enough to turn my aching head to glimpse at my side. Sitting with her arms folded and head lying to the side slept Kate. I had never been so happy to see her. Testing that this wasn't another dream I lightly touched her arm, then moved my hand up to stroke her hair lazily. A soft grumble escaped her lips as she moved slightly under my fingers before her eyes opened to meet mine.

"Neal? Your awake!" She happily cheered. I smiled at her voice as she quickly snatched my hand in hers and stood. She hugged me tight at first but after a protesting sound from my body she tuned it down to a gentleness even I never realized she possessed. "Neal don't ever scare me like that again."

"N…ow….we…re…..evn…." I croaked. "..Al..ly?" I asked with difficulty. Kate smiled and looked toward the other end of the room before I moved my head to look that way. In the bed a few feet away lay my sleeping daughter. Her slumber was soundlessly peaceful. I breathed a sigh of relief. Thank god. "Wha…appened?" I attempted to ask, surprised by my own weakened voice. Kate intertwined her fingers in mine and sat down on the chair next to the bed.

"Peter said you handed off Ally to your father and just collapsed. He caught you and they called 911. Elizabeth and I flew down on one of your special FBI jets; we should get one of those." Kate joked. "You've been out for about 8 hours with two broken ribs and bruising on your stomach. They also said you have a minor concussion but you'll be fine." Her voice wavered slightly at the end and she tightened her grasp on my hand. I squeezed back as she looked up to me with tear filled eyes.

"Neal I…I was so scared. When I got that call I just…I didn't know..." She cried. I felt my eyes dipping down from exhaustion. I took my hand from her grip and patted the bed next to me slowly, motioning for her to lay down.

"Plen..ty…of…roo…m" I tried to put on my most charming smile, only for it to end up as a slight gasp of pain. Kate looked for a minute before she stood and laid next to me. Her body was small enough for almost anywhere. She caused no pain to me. I put my arm out for her head to rest on and brought her a little closer to me, resting my head on hers before the world swirled in and out and everything faded to the blackness that had become so familiar to me.

When I awoke again there was light shining from behind my eyelids and Kate was no longer at my side. Voices scattered themselves around and I tried to pick them out with my medicated thoughts. I picked out Ally's voice as it quietly spoke to the others. I forced my eyes to open as I blinked through the rays shining in through my eyes.

"Hey, look whos awake. Good morning sunshine." Peter's voice welcomed. Around me I saw Peter, Kate, and Ally. A radiating but painful smile flashed onto my face as I glanced around. My eyes stayed on Peter for a minute with a soft smile as if to tell him thank you. He nodded slightly back.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Ally cried happily. I turned my gaze to my daughter sitting up next to Kate as they colored something out of a book and smiled to her. Ally slid down the bed after Kate pulled the rolling table to the side for her to jump down. She ran over to my bed side and started tugging at the bed rails, trying to get onto my bed. The noise of the clanking made my head pound against the bone barriers, making me wish we didn't have skulls as I attempted to muffle a groan.

"Ally! Stop that!" Kate demanded. Ally slid off and ended the clanking with one softer clank.

"Sorry mommy." She apologized.

"That's alright Allilion, just be careful ok? Daddy isn't feeling well." Peter said, picking her up and setting her down onto my bed. "Careful there spunk." Peter smirked, ruffling her hair a little bit. She giggled a bit before looking to me before I took my arm and wrapped it around her, pulling her close but not too tight.

"Hows….my little girl…?" I slurred hoarsely.

"All better, daddy! You came and got me!" She cheered. I nodded slightly.

"Of course sweetie. I would never…leave you." Peter came into view and looked down to me, hand on the nurse's call button.

"How are you feeling, Neal?"

"Drug…ged and…doped." I slurred, not looking forward to the nurse appearing in the doorway. I let Ally go as Peter pryed her from me so the nurse could take a look.

"Let's go over here so Daddy can get better, huh?" He asked her and placed her back on the bed next to Kate. Ally protested sadly until Kate brought the coloring table back and asked her to color something for me. The nurse walked in and asked everyone to get out except for Kate who kept Ally busy behind a curtain as they checked me out. When they were done people were allowed to enter once again. The first person that entered was Elizabeth.

"Neal, honey, how are you feeling?" She asked me, coming to my side as she stroked a piece of my hair away from my face and returned it to my hand.

"I'm…alright. Much better than..last night." Elizabeth nodded, squeezing my hand. "Is…Mozzie here?" I asked, suddenly wanting to talk to him. Elizabeth shook her head.

"No…we called him when we found out about your…condition…but he didn't want to come on the jet with us. Said it was too much of a dry cleaners for him." She chuckled. "But he said he would come a little later, so he should be here soon." I nodded and smiled up to her.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem, dear. June couldn't come. Her granddaughter had a dance recital and said she would go for the two of you."  
"That's good. I'm glad." I happily commented. I wouldn't have wanted June to miss her granddaughter's event for my own mistakes. Elizabeth let go of my hand and pulled the curtain back to expose my daughter and wife still coloring.

"Kate honey why don't you go downstairs to the cafeteria and get something to eat with everyone else? I'll keep Ally company. I think Neal could use some rest and you look like you could use something to eat."

"I don't know…I'm fine." Kate said.

"No Kate, please go. I'm starved. Sneak me something." I smirked. Kate rolled her eyes playfully and stood, rolling the table slightly to the side as she looked toward Ally.

"Aunt El is gonna color with you until I get back, behave." She said, kissing her on the head. Ally nodded and El took Kate's spot, picking off where she left off.

"Ok mommy!" Ally replied.

"Rest, Neal." Kate kissed me before heading out the doorway. From that doorway stood another familiar face. My…father? I felt my eyes widen slightly at the sight. Did he really save me yesterday? I watched him cautiously as he entered the room and met my eyes.

"Hello, Neal…" He started. I felt my body go ridged.

"Why are you still here?" I asked, putting up my defensive side.

"I wanted to make sure you were ok."

"That wasn't one of your reasons before, when I needed you most." I spat.

"I know Neal…and I'm sorry…truly I am."

My father explained that he was under a lot of pressure after my mother died and how it changed him. There was sincerity and clarity in his words, something I never knew he had. I did remember a little bit of the time when I was really little, when my mother was alive, and how he loved me. After what he did to me it was hard to back his words up with facts. He was a conman and was very good at lying. It was his living. He taught me most of my tactics, which lead to a life of stress but ended it with happiness. The thing was I was very good at reading people, especially cons.

"And Neal I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you, never. I don't know what became of me. I had to help you. That man would have killed you if I didn't lead you into this. He was a man who worked with Fowler. His brother, I believe. He was behind everything even the whole Fowler situation. You know how he got out of jail? Well he didn't. Roger and I led the FBI to believe he escaped when all reality Fowler was hidden down in the basement of the prison. You'd think people would search everywhere when a prisoner escapes wouldn't you?" My father said in a 'what the hell you idiots' type of tone. "Neal I would kill for another chance of parenting you, but since that will never happen at least give me the chance to know you again." He pleaded. I contemplated this idea.

"I'll give you a trial. Just let it be known that if you even try something that I can consider as suspicious I will have you locked up for child abuse, working with the enemy, and lying to the federal government. Is that clear?" I asked tiredly. He nodded and patted my leg gently.

"Thank you so much. Get some rest." He said, turning to leave. Before he walked out of the doorway he turned back and looked at me with pools of tears hidden in his eyes. "I love you, Neal." He turned away and closed the door behind him. I stared in shock at where he left.

That was the first time I had ever heard him say that.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed it! Theres an Epilogue after so be sure to check it out!**


	10. Epilouge

**Short yet sweet ending 3  
I hope you guys enjoyed my story! Thank you all for sticking with it even though it took me freakin months to post new chapters... Lesson learned: always FINISH a story before posting it!**  
**I do not own NUFFIN! Except for the baby, Ally, Roger, and Neal's dad...they are my playthings =3**

* * *

A few months had passed and I was home again. I had just returned to work and all was well. My father was living a few blocks down in his own apartment and Mozzie often got into fights with him about anything with a history. It was quite comical when they did, especially after a few glasses of wine. Here I was overlooking the New York City skyline with my beautiful wife on a warm summer's night. Breezes tussled our hair and blew her long locks along my body. I kissed her head as she turned in my arms and wrapped her slender ones around my neck, bringing me in close and kissing me on the lips. She pulled back and I pulled forward, digging in further into her soft lips. I pulled apart and stepped away.

"I'll get us some wine." I smirked about to step away. Kate stopped me by grabbing my arm and bringing me back to her.

"No Neal, no wine." She got closer to me, pecking me on the lips.

"Common Kate, tomorrows Saturday and we don't have to work. It's a beautiful night." I tried to convince.

"I don't think the FBI would approve of alcohol intake by someone who isn't even born yet."

I chuckled for a minute but then looked back at her with wide eyes.

"You…You mean?" I asked. Kate nodded, biting her lip for a moment with excited eyes. "Kate that's wonderful!"

"Sure is daddy!" She replied in giggles.

Family, friends, and another baby on the way. What more could a conman ask for? Perhaps there were times when people with a past like me could have happy endings such as these. Fate is a conman in itself, one not even the smartest could ever trick and I was finally willing to accept it.

* * *

**And...THATS A WRAP!**

Again thank you all and I am hopeful to see you guys again soon! I'm working on another story thats going to be comical for the most part about the White Collar gang stuck together without power in a snowstorm and reminiscing about their hilarious past experiences! This time it will be posted BEFORE the I post the chapter =3

Bye bye for now! 3

**REVIEW, ALERT, FAVORITE!  
**


End file.
